


Hiss

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto has nightmares.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Hiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Cindy’s found the Regalia, but it’s already late, and Noctis just doesn’t have the energy to go on. He doesn’t feel bad about pestering Gladiolus and Ignis to set up camp. Prompto was totally good with that. The base will still be there in the morning—they can summon their chocobos and sprint there then. In the meantime, Noctis just wants to _sleep_.

He’s halfway there already. It’s finally stopped raining, but he’d just gotten used to the steady pitter-patter of rain against the tent’s roof. In that absence, he’s back to the usual white noise—Gladiolus snoring and Ignis frequently shifting. Prompto’s usually quiet. Noctis likes sleeping right next to him—sandwiched between him and Gladiolus, currently facing Gladiolus’ massive back. Ignis is on Gladiolus’ other side, so the rustling Noctis hears _must_ be from Prompto.

Then Prompto’s suddenly glued against his back, glomming on so fast and hard that Noctis startles fully back to life. He’s awake in a split-second. Prompto’s arms squirm around him under the blankets, Prompto’s legs curling around his own. He can feel Prompto’s face burrowing into the nape of his neck, Prompto’s soft hair tickling his shoulders. Prompto’s actually _trembling_ , shaking so hard that Noctis starts getting nauseous. 

He tries to look over his shoulder, but Prompto’s iron grip prevents him from actually turning. He murmurs too low to wake the others, “Hey... what’s wrong?”

“ _Snake_ ,” Prompto mumbles. Before Noctis can ask where and tell him to get rid of it, Prompto grunts, “I thought... I thought the naga had me again...”

“Like... in our tent?”

Prompto muffles against Noctis’ body, “Turns out was just the blanket.”

Noctis snorts. But Prompto doesn’t stop shaking. He obviously got scared pretty bad, and maybe that’s to be expected, seeing as how he just got kidnapped by a daemon and dragged away from the rest of the team. Noctis can’t imagine being separated from them and left _alone_ with monsters. He can vividly remember the terror in Prompto’s voice when they found him.

Carefully, sensitively, Noctis pries Prompto’s arms off of him. Then he squirms onto his back, turning properly, so he can face his best friend. He pulls Prompto against him in a warmer embrace. Prompto lets out a fluttering sigh and already sounds better. 

Prompto mutters, “I so appreciate you, dude.”

“Same.”

He can’t see through the dark, but he’s pretty sure Prompto’s smiling.

Prompto snuggles into him, and they fall asleep, safe together.


End file.
